


Waiting Down Here

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Abandonment, Androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Marcus spends years beneath that building, body broken, but Douglas's inventions are good, too good; Marcus was never fully gone.
Relationships: Marcus Davenport & Douglas Davenport
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Waiting Down Here

**Author's Note:**

> Lab Rats! Yay! So much of my childhood. 
> 
> Prompt: Day 4: Running Out of Time [Collapsed Building]
> 
> Content Warnings:... I don't think there are any?  
> Let me know if you think there are and I'll update it, but please take care of yourselves.

_Neural Interface Connected_

_Updating Memory Log_

August 5th 2013

“Marcus, look out!”

Rocks falling…

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

_Memory Log Updated_

_Pain Sensors Initiated_

Immediately the feeling of crushed bones, torn muscles and suffocating overloads him.

Deactivate Pain Sensors.

_Pain Sensors Deactivated_

Bett-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Perform Body Scan

_Performing Body Scan_

…

…

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

…

_Body Scan Complete_

_87% of body has sustained damage._

_Mechanical Help Necessary._

_Unable to Access Further Data_

Shi-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Internal Calendar

_Checking… December 7th, 2013_

3 months…

Incorrect, Dad would’ve come by now.

Check Internal Calendar

_Checking…_

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

_Calendar Check Incomplete_

Check Internal Calendar

_Checking… March 21st, 2013_

Incorrect, there is no way he has been here that long.

Dad would’ve come.

Dad will find—

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Internal Cale- Cancel

_Request Cancelled._

Begin Timer

_Timer Begun_

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Timer

_98 Days, 17 Hours, 18 Minutes, 42 Seconds_

He’d been out for how long?

Check Tim-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Timer

_193 Days, 14 Hours, 2 Minutes, 21 Seconds_

Dad hadn’t come?

What if he-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Timer

_250 Days, 2 Hours, 43 Minutes, 3 Seconds_

He was out for lon-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Timer

_370 Days, 12 Hours, 24 Minutes, 54 Sec_

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

Check Timer

_520_

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

_Physical Disturbance Detected_

Dad? Are you there?

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

_Neural Interface Reconnected_

_Light Levels Increasing_

_Physical Contact on Right Wrist Present_

Dad? Finally?

_Auditory Input Detected_

I knew you wouldn’t leave me

“Hello, Marcus.”

Who-

_Neural Interface Disconnected_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean and have a lovely day!


End file.
